


They're not themselves without the other

by Aims_to_defeat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, M/M, idontknowwhatthisis, smallbitoffluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aims_to_defeat/pseuds/Aims_to_defeat
Summary: Its a tricky situation they're in, neither really want to confront it then chas gives Robert some food for thought





	They're not themselves without the other

**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback would be nice please so i can improve on my writing skills:) have a good day!

They're not together, haven't been for a while 

They fuck, of course they still fuck. Chas says he needs to stop it though because its not fair but he doesn't listen to his mum plays dumb to her advice ignores it even. She can see what its doing to Robert and more so she see's what its doing to her son. Its breaking them this thing they have going on and both of them too scared to say anything about it too scared to confront it in fear of losing each other. 

They're the walking talking embodiment of the phrase, can't live with them can't live without them. 

It was Aaron's decision to take a break didn't say how long for, just that he'd thought it would do them both good to get some distance from it all. They hadn't spoken for the first two weeks but they were both hurting a lot.

Aaron had persuaded Chas to let him stay at the pub while he would stay at the mill, there was no way he was going to let robert go homeless and sleep on the streets and theres no way in hell was he letting Robert stay at Vic's not with you know who living there. Its probably why Chas can see that this is really effecting Robert badly and why she knows its not fair for Aaron to do this. Shes not exactly Roberts biggest fan but like Aaron she has gotten to know him through shared breakfast chats and teatime meals when he barely speaks and plays with the food on his plate staring into a void. The bags under his eyes don't help either. When he does talk its the bare minimum and shes come to see he does have a heart with only room for 4 people in it, Andy, vic, Liv and Aaron. 

Its the morning when he comes down stairs and Chas cant help but throw a pitiful smile his way. He has a new found respect for Chas not that he'd ever admit it but it cant be easy taking her sons ex husband under her roof and he wonders why she did in the first place, he snaps out of his though process when she sits down and places a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Get that down you" she says nodding her head at the coffee.

"Thanks" he adds

"Looks like you're gonna need it" she says wrapping her hands around her own coffee and hugging it close one leg crossing over the other.

"That obvious?" He asks taking a sip to test the heat so he knows not to burn his lips off.

She nods at him "hmm late night then?" she knows it was, it is every night.

He nods yes.

"What was it this time then a film? To talk?" She spits.

"Chas don't" he shifts uncomfortably.

"No, well sorry love he cant keep going on like this" 

"He just said what he wanted and I complied" Roberts so done with this conversation already its the same everyday.

"Its not fair Robert, on either of you" 

"Yes well its only what i deserve" he stands up and stands in front of the sink staring out the window. It looks so calm and simple out there he wishes everything was as simple as nature at least you know what you're getting.

He decides to speak up again to try sweeten the mood he can dwell on it.

"Look at you anyway sticking up for me i never thought id see the day" he forces a smile this time.

Chas makes her way around the table perching herself against it crossing her arms. "Im not sticking up for you Robert, i just don't want you to end up resenting him for it and with the way things are going you will end up hating him for this no matter how much you think its your fault" she pauses takes a deep breath and carries on "Robert this is torturing him too and you know as well as i do that he's hurting just like you"

He turns places the heals of his hands to his eyes to stop them from spilling.   
"Then why is he doing this to me Chas, why? Theres only so much I can take"   
He can talk to her like this now, not afraid of showing his feelings she is technically his mother in law and she has been more of a mother to him than Diane these past couple of weeks. 

Chas takes a few steps forward till shes at his feet and pulls him down into a hug. 

"Then you need to speak to him Robert, tell him he cant keep doing this to you its selfish. He needs to snap out of it and you're the only one hell listen to, you have to be brave Robert"

He pulls away and wipes his tear filled eyes shaking his head adamantly "no, no! Chas I cant, I could lose him forever, ill just have to take what i can get"

*text alert sound*

"Well that wont be a problem then will it" she snipes sarcasm laced in her voice.

Robert makes his way over to his phone and starts reading the text message.

"That him" Chas shoots out of no where. 

"Just leave it Chas" he says going to pick his jacket up from the back of the chair where he was sat. 

"Oh I don't believe this, you're actually going to him yeah?"

"Chas i said-"

"No robert you listen to me, as long as you keep hurting your self you are hurting him avoiding the problem wont fix anything and if you think he's going to come good and decide that he wants you back and stop playing with you like a puppet on a string well lets just say you're a good puppet eyy!" 

He slams the door behind him and curses himself.

Chas hates herself, hates talking about her son like that but she knows its because he's not been himself for a long time.

 

Its 1.30 in the morning when he starts getting dressed. His heart hurts in a different way he doesn't know how much longer he can keep this up he starts to realise Chas was right and he could end up resenting him and he doesn't want that its the last thing he wants. He's had enough though now the same routine of text fuck and go. He doesn't know how they got to this point well he does but he doesn't really want to think about that its just another thing to put off talking about. Tears start to sting his eyes and he wipes them away on his shirt once its on and he cant find his dam shoes.  
Aaron's eyes don't leave his body as he searches the room in annoyance. 

"What are you doing" he asks confusion showing on his face.

Robert doesn't look at him when he replies "looking for my shoes" 

Aaron chews his lip thinking where he could have put them but comes to nothing.

He's getting more irritated by the second when he cant find them he throws his arms out wide and blurts out "how long is this going to go on for?"

Shit he's done it. Fuck he thinks. Didn't mean to, well its make or break time theres no coming back from this.

"Well until you find them i should think" feigning ignorance.

Robert shakes his head knows he's acting dumb trying to avoid it. Maybe he should let him, maybe he should just go and carry on feeling used because thats how it is he's being used and no its not happening anymore he's putting a stop to it right now. He's going to talk about this if it kills him.

"No stop it. We are not doing this not now not again Aaron."

Aaron looks dumbfounded doesn't exactly know what to say so he doesn't.

"Why are you doing this" Robert shouts 

"Doing what Robert, were on a break you know that"  
Aaron says sitting up in the bed.

"You know what" he pauses " how long is this break going to last because I cant take much more of this" he sounds desperate but he doesn't care. 

Aaron looks like he's mulling something over he cant think straight he hadn't expected Robert to be the first to talk about it.

"We agreed till we sorted our heads out" 

"Really? Because my head seems to be a lot worse and I know yours is, I don't need the bottles under the bed to tell me that" 

Aaron's eyes are wide and he looks down feels ashamed. "How did you-"   
He's cut off by Robert knowing the question "when i was looking for my shoes i saw" 

The air falls silent for about 5 minutes Roberts made his way back sitting on the bed facing Aaron from the opposite end.

Robert huffs then speaks in calmer tones "what kind of break is this anyways, all my stuffs still here i see you every day" Aaron shrugs and Robert gives up. 

"Well i guess, just text me when you need seeing to then" its a petty comment he knows that but he's too annoyed to care.

Aaron sits up in shock.   
"Thats not what this is and you know it" he throws Robert a look of pure confusion. He cant believe robert actually thinks this. Well he can but its not as simple as that.

Robert turns back around   
And takes a step towards the bed frustrated "well my texts say different" 

"Well what would you prefer me to do? Go out into town, go with some stranger" 

"Don't you get it thats exactly what if feels like. Like I'm just some guy to you. You text me asking for a fuck knowing I'm going to come straight to you. Its not fair" he stops and continues when he sees Aaron going to speak "no let me finish! I get that we needed a break, none of this is fair on either of us, we have no clue what direction this break is even going whether we are going to be together or not and you're not even taking it seriously its like you don't care, I'm not going to be hear anymore for when you decide you need to be fucked I'm done being used " He releases his breath and waits for Aaron to talk.

He stands up and makes his way round to Robert bodies inches apart.   
"Im not using you, Robert I love you and I always will" tears streaming down his face he gathers the strength to continue " Just don't think I'm using you because I'm not, i know i could have probably gone around things a different way but- i don't even know. I guess I couldn't truly have a break from you it hurts too much I needed you all those times I text, I didn't need the sex it was you i needed I'm so sorry come here" with that he pulls Robert in to a hug. Robert tears are falling freely now he hasn't had this in so long, Aaron's love and affection he breaths it all in and pulls away. 

When they wake up side by side that night, they had gotten back into bed and fallen straight to sleep wrapped up in each others arms too tired after the argument.

Aaron's head is on Roberts naked chest and he relishes in the feel of his husband stroking his fingers through his fluffy hair. God he's also missed this. Aaron's the first to speak

"We take it slow from now on, no avoiding things no more breaks" he chuckles "its clear we cant function on them so theres no point" Robert jumps in at that "agreed" then Aaron continues "No more hurting each other and we focus on us from now on" 

"Cant Argue with that" Robert chimes smile tugging on the corner of his lips

"I love you" he says as the sleep starts to take over again.

Aaron turns his head and looks up, he kisses his chest and places his head and hand flat back on it, holds him that little bit tighter when he says "i love you too" and lets sleep take him too.

 

The end.


End file.
